


Love, Wishes and Magic

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two boys on a road trip along the west-coast and how they come to have, lose, then find each other. (a magician kurt au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Wishes and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Leia for being an amazing beta and to magicalplaylist because of her wonderful art that inspired this piece.

* * *

** magic  ** /ˈmadʒɪk/ **_ n. _ **  the power of apparently influencing events by using mysterious or supernatural forces.

* * *

 

 

 

  

_ It’s not something that came into his life with a bang. He didn’t abruptly wake up one day to find that he can cause all these weird and wonderful things to take place. Instead, it’s something that he’s been surround ed with his entire life - something that they don’t really talk about much but they all know that it is  there. _

_ It’s something that Kurt has grown up with his entire life, something discreet and secret and theirs. He would watch as his mom, enveloped in a shining golden aura, wrote in her leather-bound book. A book that she would always show him whenever he asked to see the pretty pages - the symbols that covered each page in black ink - that back then were only simple, graceful little pictures that a 5-year-old Kurt Hummel could look at and trace his fingers over as he sat on his mothers lap. _

 

 

 

 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers as he unbuckles his seatbelt, the thrum of the engine gone but the noise from the city surrounds them. He leans over, shaking Blaine’s shoulder, gently trying to wake the sleeping boy.

“Hmm?” He mumbles, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth squinting up at Kurt.

Kurt resists a laugh at Blaine and says, “We’re here,  sleepyhead. Let’s get checked in and then we can sleep.”

Blaine mumbles a reply which Kurt takes as confirmation before he gets out of the car and grabs their bags out of the boot, throwing Blaine’s holdall at him as he stumbles out of the car.

The expression on Blaine’s face is pure shock as the bag almost hits him in the face, but instead stops a few inches from the tip of Blaine’s nose - suspended in midair.

Blaine grumbles, “Not fair, Kurt,” but there’s a smile on his face as he continues; “You know I always forget when I first wake up.”

Kurt’s laugh rings through the dark, deserted parking lot for the motel where they’re staying the night before they get to their first stop in Seattle.

“Who knew travelling would be so tiring?” Blaine says as the boys stumble up the steps.

Kurt huffs, “Well, you’re the one who thought we’d be able to make it in one day.”

Blaine just laughs, “Whatever, whatever.”

“Anyway,” Kurt says, a smug smile on his face, “You managed a grand total of three hours eleven minutes driving today whilst I did five and a quarter hours. You’re driving the rest of the way tomorrow.”

Blaine grumbles, “Okay, okay. That’s fair. You’re better at giving directions anyway so that might be for the best.”

“Yeah, we don’t want a repeat of our trip to Cincinnati in junior year.”

Laughing as he opens the door to the reception, Blaine says, “Now  _that_ was a mess.”

“I know,” Kurt replies, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. “Now let’s get checked in and sleep - we’re both going to need it for tomorrow.”

Blaine nods in agreement as they walk up to the desk together.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Blaine says, camera in hand as he looks in awe at his surrounding; “It’s so pretty, Kurt! I bet I can get some amazing shots for my portfolio!”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Blaine,  _all_   your photos are amazing, it doesn’t matter where you are.”

Blaine blushes as he links his arm with Kurt’s and leads them through the streets, occasionally stopping to let Blaine take photos of the buildings and sometimes of themselves. Kurt enjoys this; spending time with Blaine, away from New York, school and away from responsibilities and  life .

Kurt just steps slightly closer to Blaine and holds his arm tighter as he murmurs agreement to Blaine’s adoring speech about the architecture.

“You can film on that thing too, right?” Kurt says cutting Blaine off, distracted as he spots a large group of tourists.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

Kurt smiles; “Film this, okay?”

Walking up to the group of tourists, Kurt says, “Hi! Could I just show you something?”

They all look at each other, then at Blaine with his camera in hand before they shrug. Kurt smiles widely as he gets a pack of cards out of his pocket along with a pen.

“Take any card,” he says to the youngest girl in the group before handing her a pen. “can you draw or write something on it?”

The girl smiles at Kurt before doing as he says, drawing a cat on the center of the ace of spades card.

Blaine films, watching through the camera as Kurt takes the card back and puts it back into the pack, shuffling them.“So, I guarantee that I’ll find your card first try, even after shuffling the pack three times as you can see, right?”

The group murmurs  an agreement and Kurt stops shuffling and smiles at Blaine’s camera.

He holds the pack of cards in one hand, the  other  hovering a few inches above it. There’s a collective gasp as Kurt clicks his finger and a card flies out of the pack in his hands and onto the floor. Picking the card up, Kurt smiles as he sees the cat drawing on it. Then as he shows it to the crowd, there is murmurs and laughter of disbelief.

“Nice drawing there, sweetie,” he says, laughing at the reactions of the crowd as he hands the card over to her, “keep it.”

 

 

 

 

_ As Kurt grows up and gets more mature - interacting with the other children in the playground - he begins to realise that’s what he sees and what he can do isn’t normal. _

_ The first time he comes to this realisation is when he’s sitting underneath the slide in the playground next to his new best friend (that he met fifteen minutes ago). _

_ “Do you wanna know a secret?” Kurt whispers. _

_ As his friend nods his head eagerly, Kurt picks up a stone from the ground and places it in the palm of his hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, he concentrates on the stone in his hand and it begins to float. _

_ “Woah,” his friend says. _

_ Kurt looks up, a smile wide on his face as the stone drops back into his palm. _

_ “You’re weird,” he says. _

_ “It’s just magic,” Kurt replies. _

_ “Freak,” the boy says and Kurt’s smile dims; the corners of his mouth turn down before his friend gets up, confusion written all over his face and walks away. _

_ Kurt gets up and brushes the dirt off his trousers, scuffing his shoe on the floor as  a frown covers his face. _

_ When he’s walking home with his mom later that day, he says, “I’m not normal, am I?” _

_ “Of course not, honey,” Elizabeth says, holding Kurt’s hand. “Who wants to be normal anyway?” _

_ Kurt just giggles because  who cares about some dumb boy? He has his mom next to him.   _

 

 

 

* * *

**spark** /spɑːk/  _ **n. ** _  i)  a small fiery particle thrown off from a fire, alight in ashes, or produced by striking together two hard surfaces such as stone or metal. ii) a small amount of a quality or intense feeling.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ They’re sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed nearing the end of their junior year - their plans are shaping for the future, their summer filled with excitement and ad ventures  -  when Kurt looks up at Blaine as he hands him some strips of paper and a pen. _

_“Write down some wishes,” he says, “like a bucket list.”_

_ Blaine furrows his eyebrows but before he can speak, Kurt says, “Don’t ask, okay? Can you - please just do it for me?” _

_ Blaine nods his head as he grabs the pen from Kurt’s bedside table and begins to write. _

 

 

 

 

It’s their first night in this city of San Francisco and they’re stumbling down the sidewalk hanging off of each other - Blaine’s gripping Kurt’s arm as Kurt uses Blaine to try and stay balanced. They’re trying to keep quiet but failing as their giggles are slightly too loud and their footsteps too heavy on the ground.

Their evening had started off relatively tame, a few glasses of wine over their dinner which then turned into a shared bottle at the bar next door. The ending is a blur, the sharp sting of lime on his tongue after licking salt off Kurt’s neck, the deep bass vibrating from the speakers and the strong breath of fresh-air as they step outside, clinging to each other.

But now, a few minutes away from their hotel, Kurt stumbles violently, pulling the both of them into the hedge next to the sidewalk. With their bodies tangled in a heap, the alcohol numbing the pain of the twigs sticking into their back, they both laugh.

Kurt stumbles to his feet and pulls Blaine up with him and the both of them trip slightly into the road. Blaine ends up with his hands on Kurt’s waist and Kurt’s on his arms as they both try to steady themselves.

Their faces are close, so close that Blaine can feel Kurt’s breath and can count each eyelash. But then Blaine closes his eyes and the moment’s disappeared. The alcoholic haze has gone and Kurt’s a step away, smiling as he clicks his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Blaine laughs.

“Making stars,” Kurt replies, smiling. “Look.”

As his fingers snap, sparks fly from his fingertips, fluttering to the ground and dissolving as they touch the concrete.

Blaine smiles, his eyes scrunching at the corners as he reaches out to touch the sparks.

“I have something to tell you,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, his face suddenly serious.

Kurt’s breath hitches, eyes wide, “- What?” he breathes out. “I -,” he begins, before pausing, “I’m just really glad we’re doing this.”

Kurt takes a breath, his shoulders relaxing as his heart sinks in his chest.“Yeah,” Kurt replies, “me too.”

Blaine smiles shyly, before linking arms with Kurt and dragging him down the road.

 

 

 

 

_ “Remember last summer,” Kurt begins, their graduation day looming over their heads as they sit in Blaine’s garden with their feet dangling in the pool, “I asked you to write down wishes?” _

_ Blaine looks over and nods his head, “Of course.” _

_ “Well,” Kurt says, grabbing a jar out of his bag, “I did some magic.” _

_ Blaine’s eyes go wide with excitement and surprise; the magic has only recently become reality for him which makes it feel like a fantasy sometimes, “Yeah?” He says. _

_ Kurt hands him the jar, which looks to be  seemingly empty."It’s a jar of wishes. I’ve wanted to try this for a while now but I didn’t know who to try it on. Whenever you complete one of your wishes, it should create a star in the jar.” _

_ Blaine stares at it in awe, then at Kurt; “Wow.” _

_ Kurt just shrugs, “We won’t know if it works until you complete one of your wishes.” _

_ “ Let’s do it,” Blaine says, his smile so wide. _

_ “Now?” _

_ “C’mon,” Blaine says, jumping up with the jar clutched tight in his right hand and grabbing Kurt’s with the other, “ Let’s go!” _

 

 

 

 

“You know my jar of wishes?” Blaine says sitting in a diner eating breakfast the next day as Kurt gulps down his coffee.

Kurt makes a gesture of affirmation before Blaine continues, “another one lit up last night.”

“Oooh!” Kurt says; “What one was it?”

Blaine groans, “I don’t know?! I can’t figure it out!”

Kurt laughs and the sound rings through the quiet diner. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“But what was so different about last night? We’ve gotten drunk together before.”

“Maybe it was ‘do a tequila body shot off of my best friend’,” Kurt says, smiling as Blaine puts his head in his hands; “We’ve never done that before.”

“Hilarious, Kurt,” Blaine says before shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Later that night laying in the bed next to his best friend, Kurt stares up at the ceiling as he thinks back to Blaine’s bucket list, hoping, praying and wishing that maybe the next wish of Blaine’s to come true is ‘ _fall in love_.’

 

 

 

 

* * *

**chiromancy** / ˈkʌɪrə(ʊ)mansi/  _ **n.**_   the supposed prediction of a person's future from interpreting the lines on the palms of their hands; palmistry.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ For the longest of times, Kurt denies it. He pretends that she’s just gone away for a little while, that she’ll be back any day soon; back to tuck him into his bed and kiss his forehead goodnight. He tells himself that she’ll come home, that she always does so of course she will this time too. _

_ It’s the day before the funeral, when Kurt goes downstairs to see the plants and flowers sitting on the kitchen windowsill drooping. The colour is fading from the leaves that were a vibrant green only a week ago. _

_ It’s then that Kurt realises that she’s gone. Forever. She’s not going to come back and tend to the potted plants that are growing around the house. She won’t come back and hug him until he can’t breathe. He won’t feel the comfort in her arms again. _

_ So Kurt dives into the magic that still links him to her, learns how to control it, learns palm reading and hypnosis. He reads her book, full of wonders and spells. _

_ But it still doesn’t stop that ache that has settled deep inside his stomach. _

 

 

At a bustling beach in Santa Barbara, the two boys have had a day to relax (Kurt) and make a splash in the sea (Blaine). When Blaine comes back to their spot, surrounded by children, families and teenagers, he finds Kurt creating an extremely elaborate sandcastle.

He stares, dumbfounded at the way the turrets are still standing and there are  _windows_   and _ staircases. _

“Woah,” Blaine says before falling down onto the sands beside Kurt and watches as he adds more sand to his castle.

But as Blaine watches he sees a flicker of  _ something _  beneath Kurt’s hands; the sand moves very slightly without touch and Blaine rolls his eyes. “Cheater,” he says.

“I’m just utilising my powers,” Kurt laughs.

Blaine laughs along with him and begins to help Kurt build his masterpiece.

 

 

 

 

_ There was a time after his mom had died that Kurt didn’t use his powers. After months and months of teaching himself and telling himself that it is his only connection to her, Kurt just stops using it. _

_ He convinces himself that he doesn’t need it - that he can be normal. He doesn’t want to be abnormal anymore. Why use it when it couldn’t save his mom anyway? _

_ So he pretends it doesn’t exist. _

 

 

 

 

“Taking more photos?” Kurt says as he walks up behind Blaine from where he stands by the sea.

The shutter clicks. “Of course.”    


“I taught myself a really cool new trick, wanna see?” Kurt says, moving to stand closer to the water.

“Hmm?” Blaine says, distracted. “Oh - one second.”

There comes a few more clicks and Blaine lowers his camera and looks over at Kurt, smiling.

“Sorry, a new trick?”

“Film it,” Kurt says.

“Now I’m intrigued.”

Kurt winks, laughing before stepping forward,  into  the water.

“...What?” Blaine says.

“Patience,” Kurt replies.

He takes a few more steps before Blaine, who’s recording on his camera realises what Kurt is doing.

He makes a loud squeaking noise with the realisation, “Oh my god, Kurt!”

Kurt who is now a few meters away from the shore is walking on the water. He turns his head back towards Blaine and laughs at his expression.

A crowd begins to form, people looking over in disbelief as they see Kurt walk further and further out to sea.

All of a sudden Kurt turns around and waves at the people before jumping up. With a loud splash, he lands straight into the water and  there are  gasps and cheers as Kurt swims back to land.

Blaine, still filming, says, “How did you  _ do  _ that?!”

Kurt looks directly at the camera, a coy expression on his face; “A magician never tells his secrets.”

 

 

 

 

_ It’s only when Kurt starts High School that he actively uses his powers again. _

_ Kurt decides to take a chance and wear his new (second hand) Marc Jacobs satchel to school. But the moment he begins to walk across the parking lot, a group of football players surround him exactly as he walks by a dumpster. _

_ Anger bubbles through Kurt’s veins. He’s fed up of the jocks thinking they can push him around, throw him in dumpsters and shove him into lockers. _

_ He’s determined not to let them throw him in there - not today. _

_ Planting his feet on the ground, Kurt closes his eyes and focuses. They won’t do this to him, because he’s not going to let them. _

_ Two of the guys stalk over, shoulders wide and heads held high with their letterman jackets thrown over their shoulders. The rest of the group leering and shouting abuse. _

_ “That fag needs to know his place,” they shout. _

_ The jocks laugh before trying to pick Kurt up, ready to throw him in a dumpster when they find they can’t. It’s as if his feet are stuck to the floor. _

_ Kurt opens his eyes and smiles up at them, “Have a nice day, boys,” he says before walking away just as Mr Schuester walks by. _

_ He has a small smile on his face for the rest of the day; a reminder that no one can touch him. _

 

 

 

That evening, back in their hotel room, Kurt remembers the way that he used to stand up to his bullies and the way that he threw himself back into his magic - finding ways to protect himself.

He thinks back to learning about palm reading and hypnosis and wonders why he’s never done it for Blaine.

“This video I got earlier and the one of us in Seattle,” Blaine says, sitting cross-legged across from Kurt on his bed, pulling him away from his thoughts “the one of you doing that magic trick, is actually really cool. If I just edit it a little bit, it’s YouTube worthy.”

“Do whatever you want with it,” Kurt says from the bathroom, “I just did it for a bit of fun.”

“I’m  totally gonna upload it to YouTube and put the link on facebook  -  you know how much everyone loves your little magic tricks,” Blaine laughs as Kurt sits opposite him on the bed.

“I know,” Kurt smiles, “oh, put your laptop away ;  I wanted to try something.”

“Oh, really?” Blaine says, his lips turning up and Kurt slaps his arm, rolling his eyes before Blaine continues; “I thought you wanted an early night?”

“I do,” Kurt says, “this won’t take long. Now, hold your left hand out, palm up.”

Blaine does what Kurt says and watches as Kurt studies the lines on his hands.

“So this line here is your heart line,” Kurt begins, “See how yours is long and curvy? That suggests that you express your emotions freely - wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Blaine  laughs , “Huh, I can see that.”

Kurt smiles before continuing, “See this line? That’s your head line and the one underneath is your life line.”

Blaine nods, eyes wide with interest.

“Your lines are separated, telling us that you have an adventure and enthusiasm for life. Your life line, suggests that your life is going to be strong and full of energy.”

Blaine nods, listening in rapt attention, encouraging Kurt t o go on and on. The two of them stay up together, cross-legged on the hotel bed until the early hours of the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**wish** /wɪʃ/ _**n.** _ a desire or hope for something to happen. _**v.**_ feel or express a strong desire or hope for something that cannot or probably will not happen.

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Their meeting is anything but spectacular; a staircase, a private school boy and a song._

_But to Kurt, it is everything._

_He’d wished and prayed and hoped to find someone who would understand. Someone who might be able to help him._

_He found Blaine._

_Blaine, who may not be exactly what Kurt had wanted but was exactly what he needed. He needed someone to talk to and listen to. He needed someone who would be there for him and someone to be there for._

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you actually did that!” Blaine says, laughing as they drive through the desert, the stars in the sky shining above them.

Kurt shrugs, “Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like they found out.”

“What if they did? You _cheated_ ,” Blaine says. “At poker.”

“Using magic,” Kurt replies; “That they don’t know exists.”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine says, laughing. “How much did you win again?”

“Enough,” Kurt replies, a smile on his face. “Hey, how many views did my videos get again?”

“Tons!” Blaine replies, a huge smile on his face, “Thousands - people are in awe!”

“I try,” Kurt says, laughing; “We should carry on making these - when we’re back in New York. I can be a ‘magician’ and you my sidekick. We’d be a duo.”

“That would be amazing,” Blaine replies but as Kurt looks over, he sees a wistful smile on Blaine’s face and there’s something odd about the scene but he can’t figure out what.

“Pull over?” Kurt asks after a few moments of silence.

Nodding, Blaine slows the car down and once he parks the car off the side of the road, Kurt gets out and lies down on the ground, staring up at the stars.

“Join me?” Kurt asks, waving his hand at the still open car door, causing it to close.

Blaine laughs but still does as Kurt asks. “What are you doing?”

“Stargazing, what do you think? Look!” Kurt exclaims, “A shooting star; make a wish!”

The two boys close their eyes, both wishing for things that probably won’t happen. Their hands lie inches from each others on the sandy ground where they are.

The night is silent, the city left far behind them and the roads deserted.

“What did you wish for?” Kurt asks, his voice quiet.

Blaine smiles shyly, “Can’t tell you that, it won’t come true.”

“Come on,” Kurt replies. “It’s not like it’s a secret or anything.”

Blaine pauses for a second, his breath hitching before he replies, voice quiet; “Maybe I do.”

Kurt’s heart drops in his chest. “You have secrets?” He asks, his shaky voice betraying him; “From me?”

“Who doesn’t have secrets?” Blaine replies.

“Me,” Kurt says. “I don’t think I have any from you.”

“I don’t mean big secrets,” Blaine says; “Small things - insignificant things.”

“Like?”

“The colour of my toothbrush -”

“Purple,” Kurt replies.

“- And the birthday present my parents gave me when I turned twelve.”

“That weird toy robot that still sits on your shelf.”

Blaine rolls his eyes.  “Well, they’re not really secrets though, just things that I don’t think are important enough for you to know. Things you’re probably not interested in.”

 _I’m always interested_ , Kurt thinks.

  
  
  


_He finds out accidentally._

_Ever since Kurt was young, he’d found that anger and fear causes him to lose control of his magic. He does things without meaning to but as he’d grown up he’d found ways to contain it - only letting go when he knew it was safe._

_At Dalton, a private boarding school, he didn’t have privacy or safety._

_Sharing a room with your best friend has so many advantages - staying up late to watch newly released broadway bootlegs with a bowl of popcorn or gossiping about boys at Dalton or the New Directions._

_But it also causes Kurt to become a ticking time bomb - ready to explode._

_So when Kurt hears someone call his a word that sounds suspiciously like fag by an unknown student in the Dalton corridors, Kurt’s temper peaks._

_Running back to his room, he slams the door behind him and loses control. Objects; paper, pens and photoframes fly across the room. Kurt closes his eyes as the magic takes his anger and leaves his body._

_All of a sudden, everything stops. Kurt opens his eyes to find hazel eyes staring back at him._

_The objects fall to the floor in an instant._

  
  
  


They sit in silence on the hood of the car, leaning back against the window. Blaine’s head rests on Kurt’s shoulder. They don’t talk; just soak up the comforting silence and rest.

The sky begins to brighten as the sun rises. Blaine slips off the hood of the car and grabs his camera. The shutter clicking is loud in the silence of the morning.

Kurt watches as Blaine takes pictures and he thinks that he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

(He’s not talking about the sunrise.)

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 **message** /ˈmɛsɪdʒ/ _**n.**_ a verbal, written, or recorded communication sent to or left for a recipient who cannot be contacted directly.

* * *

 

  


 

 

_When Burt and Carole married, Kurt refused to let them sell the house. He knew that Finn and Carole gave up a lot by moving in with the Hummels since they’d lost someone too, but Kurt couldn’t sacrifice that._

_Her little messages hidden around the house; in books, carved behind the bookshelf in Kurt’s room, in her old perfume bottle that still smells of her. Her presence has settled in this house._

  
  
  


“Blainey!”

He’s crushed in a brotherly hug the moment the door swings open. “Hey, Coop!”

“How are you, squirt?”

“I’m good,” Blaine says, ducking away from him brother’s arms.

“So, when does this new-”

“-Kurt!” Blaine says as Kurt walks up behind Cooper, “Did you get all the bags?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, “Only my own,” he says; “As always.”

“Right,” Blaine says, “I’m gonna go get mine.”

“What was that about?” Kurt asks. “He seems all jumpy.”

“Who knows? It is Blaine after all,” Cooper shrugs. “Now, come on and give me a hug, I’ve missed you!”

Kurt laughs, “I’ve missed you too, Cooper.”

As they walk into the house, he says, “So, I hear you’re an internet sensation.”

Kurt smiles and looks over his shoulder at Blaine, “You can blame your brother for that one, Cooper.”

 

 

 

 

And that evening as they sit in Cooper’s lounge, they laugh and drink as Cooper insists that Kurt involve him in one of their videos because “ _it’ll get you even more viewers if I’m in it, I swear!_ ”

So they push his coffee table to the edge of the room and Blaine sets up his camera on the tripod.

He starts with a card trick, telling Cooper to pick a card before shuffling the pack and picking Cooper’s one from it.

“This one?” He asks.

“Seriously?” Cooper says, facing the camera, “It’s not, I thought you were supposed to be good at this.”

Kurt just laughs before takes his hat off of his head and pulling a card from it, “How about this?” He says, handing the card to Cooper.

Cooper nods his head in awe as Kurt moves to stand back to back with Blaine; “Want to see another trick?”

“Of course,” Cooper replies, sitting down on the couch in front of the two boys.

With a click of his fingers, a cloud of smoke appears around Blaine’s head and Kurt jumps.

As the smoke clears, Cooper gasps in delight as he notices Blaine now has puppy ears flopping down around his face and Blaine laughs.

He stops when he realises that Kurt never landed his jump and is, instead, levitating mid air, leaning slightly against Blaine’s back.

Cooper cheers in amazement as Kurt clicks his fingers causing the cloud of smoke to come back. This time when it clears, Kurt is standing on his two feet and Blaine’s ears are back to normal.

“A puppy?” Blaine says, turning to face Kurt, “Really, Kurt?”

“You’re the one that acts like one.”

“He has a point, Squirt,” Cooper joins in.

The three laugh as Blaine turns the camera off before collapsing onto the couch and drinking more wine.

  
  
  


_As his powers began to show as he grew up, Elizabeth Hummel would teach him how to control it through nature and flowers._

_Whenever his magic would begin to reach beyond Kurt’s control, they would sit in the garden and she would teach him how to make flowers thrive and grow with the help of magic. She would show him how to look after nature and when not to interfere._

_She would let him free his powers in their garden, away from prying eyes and judgemental stares and let him be._

_She would always tell him that the magic is just an aid - something to help him along in life._

_It’s something special; something that makes him special._

  
  
  


They’re sitting in a small bar that Cooper suggested on their last night, chatting and laughing as they sip their drinks - a celebration of their last night here.

Kurt and Blaine, who are sitting opposite each other, keep catching their gaze and giggling as they listen to Cooper ramble on and on about the new tv show he’s starring in.

“- and Blaine, you can always come and visit when you live here, right? You have full access to the set!”

Kurt’s head reels with confusion, “Wait,” he says; “What?”

“Kurt -” Blaine begins, his eyes filled with worry. Kurt’s heart sinks in his chest at the sight.

“You’re not coming back to New York?” Blaine freezes and Kurt knows. He knows that he’s right, “When were you planning on telling me?”

“I -” Blaine begins; “I got a job out here, Kurt. It’s - it’s _amazing_. I auditioned for it on a whim when I was visiting Cooper in Christmas and they gave it to me! I wanted to tell you, I did, and I tried, okay? I just didn’t know how! Everytime I tried to tell you, I chickened out because I didn’t want to see your reaction.”

“You think I wouldn’t be happy for you?” Kurt asks, his voice quiet. “After everything I’ve done for you, I thought you’d be the one person who wouldn’t _lie_ to me.”

“You’re my best friend and I didn’t want you to think I was leaving you,” Blaine says, watching as Kurt stands up, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Kurt laughs, his voice void of humour, “Well maybe you already did.”

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

**fate** /feɪt/ _ **n.**_ the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power. _**v.**_ be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way.

* * *

 

  
  
  


_When the summer finally ends, Blaine, alone in this new city with no friends, sits on the beach. He’s Trying to find peace from Cooper, who since that night has tried his best to make Blaine feel better. (It hasn’t worked)._

_So he sits on the beach, empty bottle in one hand and a letter in the other as he stares into the ocean in front of him._

_Taking a deep breath, he puts the letter in the bottle and corks it as he gets up and walking up to the shoreline before he throws it into the dark, musty waters._

  
  
  


A lot can happen in a year; things grow and change, people move on.

As Kurt walks down the Hudson river, he thinks back to the previous summer and a deep ache settles in his stomach. He wishes that he’d acted differently, he wishes that he could re-do it. He replays it over and over in his mind.

He wishes he’d sorted it out when they’d had the chance instead of leaving angry and upset. Because now it’s too late - he left it too long.

They had tried - of course they tried. Starting with daily phone calls that became non-existent. E-mails that got forgotten about and missed Skype ‘dates’. Neither had the money nor time to visit the other so their friendship drifted and they fell apart at the seams.

He still misses him.

Kurt stares down into the water below him, trying not to think of Blaine and what he’s doing right now when he spots an object glinting in the sunlight.

Looking left, then right to ensure no one is watching, Kurt uses his magic to lift the item out of the water, a subtle trail of sparks left behind as the magic works.

As it gets closer Kurt laughs when he realises what it is; a message in a bottle.

The sunlight is glinting off the clear glass, causing it to shimmer in Kurt’s hands as he uncorks the bottle and pulls the letter out.

  
  


_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes, it is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

_Wait for me to come home._

  
  


Kurt frowns as he reads the letter, before he heads home, the bottle in his bag and the letter clutched in his hand.

  
  
  


_Blaine turns his back on the ocean and walks back up the beach, a sense of relief settled over his shoulders because it’s out there._

_And, somewhere, in the back of his mind, he hopes that maybe Kurt’s magic can draw that bottle towards him._

  
  
  


He steps out of the elevator, bottle and letter in hand as he tries to find his keys when he looks up.

His breath rushes out of his body and his head reels.

Eyes wide and knuckles white, Kurt says, “Blaine?”

But Blaine’s eyes are fixated on the bottle in Kurt’s hand, “You - you found it?”

Kurt takes a step closer to him, “Found what?”

“The letter.”

“Wha - oh, this?” Kurt says, “It’s just a poem or something.”

“Read the other side,” Blaine says.

Kurt drops his bag and the bottle onto the floor before unfolding the paper still in his hand.

Turning it over, he reads;

_I love you, Kurt Hummel._

Kurt takes a deep breath, staring at the words staining the paper before he looks back up at Blaine. Catching that golden-eyed gaze and he feels his heart beat faster and the butterflies flutter around his stomach.

They both move towards each other at the same time, frantically grabbing the other and Kurt pulls Blaine’s face closer to his, hands cupping his jaw as he pressed his lips to Blaine’s.

They move in a rhythm as their lips slot together and Blaine winds his arms around Kurt’s waist, standing on his tip-toes.

They kiss under the dim light in the hallway, casting shadows around them as it flickers with the magic radiating off of Kurt.

As they pull away, their foreheads touching and so close that Kurt can count every lash on Blaine’s eyes, Blaine looks into Kurt’s eyes which are shining with emotion.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine says, hands framing Kurt’s face as he brushes his fingertips against Kurt’s cheek.

“Don’t be,” Kurt replies; “We’re okay - we’re more than okay.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Blaine says as a tear falls from his eyelashes.

Kurt smiles, brushing the tear away. “I love you.”

  
  
  


Sitting in an old sock in the depths of his suitcase, the last star shines bright as the last wish finally comes true; _last first kiss_.

 

 


End file.
